How To Deal With Mystic Messenger Withdrawals
by GlaresThatKill
Summary: Have you completed Mystic Messenger? If so, do you feel like you don't know what to do anymore? Well here's my solution... Make a guide! In this community, everyone should help each other! So if you suffer from Mystic Messenger withdrawals, this is the place for you! Short stories will also be added.
1. Introduction

This is the officially non-official (and totally not just me ranting): **How To Deal With Mystic Messenger Withdrawals** by yours truly, Ron, aka GTK.

These solutions will either be from personal experience or suggested from the audience, so let's all help each other out!

From one MM trash to another, what I want to say is…

It may be hard now, but life will brighten up once more…

When an Elizabeth 3rd route appears! ;D Everyone knows that Elizabeth 3rd is 3rd best grill, 2nd being Jaehee and 1st being Saeyoung (duh).

So let's all help our trashy community together and give a helping hand when everyone eventually gets to this sad, sad place. QAQ

There will be different categories that I will place all methods in:

- **An actual Method:** Just a general method of coping. Either actually works or a really vague idea on how to deAL WITH THIS-

- **A Temporary Method:** Usually a way to forget about how much of the feels that is MM, only to remember afterwards and die under those feels all over again.

- **A Ridiculous Method:** There will always be that one person who suggests it, you know there will be. Basically a method that will either be too inaccessible to the general public to accomplish or just plain fantasy.

- **An "Other" Method:** In which I'm either too lazy or too confused to actually categorize anything. Methods in this category will probably be moved… eventually.

And that's it so far! Stay tuned to see what your community does to continue living!

* * *

 **AN: I literally just finished all the secret routes like around 3pm yesterday and just slept my feels away after.**

 **thIS GAME I SWEAR. RIP**

 **Now it's like, 3am and I can't life right now ;-;**

 **What I'm planning for this to become is really to compile a list of what people do to help with their MM withdrawals, and I will actually use methods other people suggest! (Pls halp me I dunno how to deal with these sad sad feels anymore)**

 **See ya later! ;D -GTK**


	2. Method 1

**Method #1:** _Find other people suffering the same symptoms as you. Then proceed to cry together._

Anyone and everyone who plays Mystic Messenger will eventually reach a point in life where they played EVERYTHING they think the game has to offer, and officially stop playing, even though they don't or won't want to.

So one way to cope is to first find your kin, and find out where they are at in the game.

Please keep in mind that when I mean finished, I mean "They got the Good Ending."

 **Scenario 1:** They just started the game and/or have exposure to little to no spoilers.

If they are complete greenhorns to the game, encourage them! Give them advice on how to get the full experience of the game, like what routes to do first and last or little tricks on how to maximize your time and hourglasses, that kind of thing.

Though it may be hard to hold all those spoilers back, you must for the other party to completely understand where you're coming from in the future.

 **Scenario 2:** They are around halfway through or almost done with the routes.

Congrats! You have found one of the three kinds of people it would be easier to spill your feelings to!

Though you may not be able to give out any major spoilers, at least you can fangirl/boy with them? (Hey I don't judge).

As a veteran/senior player of the game, you will be able to emphasize with them and therefore connecting with them on a level that can't be reached with newbies. Of course, eventually those newbies will grow, but until then, guide them.

Coming from personal experience, one of my friends kept getting the third bad end for Yoosung. She said she was going to give up on his route, but I said and I quote, "YOU MUST NOT!".

Though if you really don't want to do all the routes, then that's fine, but you'll be missing out on some cool things. So I say, "Don't give up!"

Also, you can argue about who is best boi and best grill. Personally my best boi is Saeyoung and my best grill is still Saeyoung. (I had to stop myself from ranting and explaining why he's best everything.) Remember to be open minded about anyone's opinion about who's best boi/grill, because (hot damn) there are some religious Jumin worshippers out there. (TBH he's my 2nd best boi.)

 **Scenario 3:** They just finished all the routes, but didn't start or just started the secret endings.

It's just like scenario 2, but this time you can go almost full throttle on your fangirl/boying. Like, around 80%.

The problem now is to see if they have enough hourglasses to unlock all of the secret endings in one go. It is 140 hourglasses in total. If said friend has been playing religiously and was able to get those 100 hourglasses from some updates, they probably have enough to get through thrEE WHOLE HOURS OF JUST FEELS AND GREATNESS THAT IS THIS GAME…!

I'm sorry I got carried away.

But as I was saying, if they couldn't afford it either let them replay some routes until they get the necessary amount, or be risky and let them borrow your account to access these endings. Though I wouldn't do that if I were you.

 **Scenario 4:** They actually finished all the routes and the secret endings.

Now HERE'S the person you need.

With this person, you can weep and sob together. Enjoy.

But with all seriousness, this is the person you would want to rant to, even if they get annoyed by it, because they understand everything you are saying and you don't have to keep dem spoilers inside anymore. Congratulations!

 **Personal Experience Scenario:** They only completed two routes and then went straight to 707's route.

Now here's what happened.

One of my more reluctant friends gave in to pressure and play MM. Though she did get into it and played Zen's and Jaehee's routes, she went straight for 707 right after.

Now normally I wouldn't really think it would matter for other games, but for this one, that's troubling to me.

Because after finishing his route she laughed and told me, "I'm so done with this game." I remember my jaw dropping and me grasping her shoulders and telling her firmly, "PLEASE PLAY JUMIN AND YOOSUNG. Please." And her response to that was a simple,

"Nope."

So now I'm thinking of lending her my account in order to at least get access to the secret endings since they really tie up 707's route completely, even if they are all visual novels.

(Any suggestions on how to approach this would be appreciated. ;D)

And that's it for **Method #1**!

I hope eventually this whole...thing will help you with your never ending MM experience!

More to come in the near future!

* * *

And because I thought this was fun…

 _ **Bonus:**_ _Elizabeth 3rd is just a little bit jealous._

It's been a couple months since my master's marriage with the nice lady was official.

But…

"Not now Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"I'm a little busy Elizabeth."

Yeah, busy sexing the nice lady!

Ever since I came back home, master would only give me half of the usual time he used to give me. The other half would be tending to the nice lady's everything! Even though I like the nice lady (hence the 'nice') I want master to pay attention to me more!

I was in my usual spot on the lush sofa, when master Jumin walks into the room… with no nice lady!

"Master!" I meowed loudly. It seemed to have gotten his attention. He was carrying two boxes on his person, maybe they are for me!

Putting aside said boxes he pets me, "Elizabeth 3rd…" My rumbling purrs were my response.

He takes off his hand and opens the boxes, holding the items that were inside in each hand. He then faced to me and with all seriousness and asked, "Which pair should I make my love wear tonight? The red heels or the black ones?"

...So much for them being for me.

I hopped off the couch and made my way AWAY from master, a little green monster slightly growing.

"Elizabeth…?"

* * *

 **AN: I think I got off track somewhere…**

 **If I did then WHOOPS.**

 **See ya next time~ GTK**


End file.
